Problem: If $x \bigtriangleup y = 4x^{2}+y^{2}$, find $4 \bigtriangleup 0$.
Explanation: Substitute in $x = 4$ and $y = 0$ to get $4(4^{2})+0^{2}$ Simplify the expression to get $64$.